Don't Jump
by Sunechirei
Summary: A song fic with the song Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. There is no specific character but someone in Gakuen Alice is depressed enough to attempt suicide. What will happen?


Well I have yet another depressing story thing. It's my first attempt at a song fic at the request of someone who signed their name Medha and I think it is good. I hope. The song is Don't Jump/Spring Nicht by Tokio Hotel. It's so saddening. );

So anyway, the I made it so that any character in Gakuen Alice could be put in the position of the narrator. I hope that's creative...

So yeah, please enjoy and remember, review. Nah just kidding. Well you seriously should review but I want to say that suicide is not a laughing matter. Of course there are always those melodramatic ones who think their lives suck when they don't, but if you have a friend who is suicidal, you should call someone and get them help. It's not funny at all.

Disclaimer: Don't Jump/Spring Nicht belongs to Tokio Hotel and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

Please review. PLEASE!!!!

* * *

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm

_It was dark, the frigid air nipped at my face as I stared down at the empty city below me. I was sick of it all, of every terrible thing that had happened to me. I was sick of the things they did to the ones I loved, what they did to the ones I cared about. I was sick of the lies, the fear, the hatred. Everything._

I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down

_The wind seemed to whistle my name as I climbed onto the ledge of the roof. It carried the voice of my best friend as they begged for me not to do it, that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't be okay. I could feel tears form in my eyes and I closed them, allowing a single tear to fall down my cheek._

Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

_I reopened my eyes and looked down. Someone had noticed me and called the police. There were people crowding around the blockaded area, pointing at me, whispering. I knew that I was being silently laughed at. I move closer to the edge._

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

_I looked up at the sky and watched as the moon revealed itself from behind a dark cloud. It shone brightly at me, almost as if it were just waiting for me to follow it, to walk towards it. To walk towards my death. It was tempting._

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

_My eyes begin to blur from my tears. I began to recall things about my best friend and I, the good things were nice, but the bad overwhelmed them. _

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more

_Waking up in the morning after a harsh day before, walking barefoot through the snowy school grounds but unable to feel the cold that eventually caused me to pass out. Staying up late wondering what the point was, what the reason for living could be. Leaving my room and coming to this place. _

Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

_I wished that I could start my life over, that I could just wake up one morning and be a child again, with no worries, no pain. Back to the times with my family and friends, before I came here, before the horrid days began to haunt me._

I scream in the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you

_The memories begin to fade, the thoughts begin to disappear, to vanish._

The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

_I continued to stare at all of the people who had gathered below me. There were more now, gawking at me as I took another step closer to the edge. I could faintly hear the gasps of people who thought I couldn't be serious. But why wouldn't I be? _

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

_Just as I was about to take another step I heard someone call out my name. Not the wind this time, but a person. I turn to face them, my best friend. They have been crying, holding the note I left for them in their pale hand. The whispered something but I couldn't hear._

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

_I look back at the night sky before me. I had nothing to say to my friend. I would just hurt them more. "Please." they whispered. I ignored them._

I scream in the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

_I closed my eyes once more._

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

_The moonlight stayed in my eyes, a welcoming sight._

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you

_Memories flashed in the background._

The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

_I jumped, falling through the night, watching my friend as they stared down at me, screaming my name. I could only hear one thing._

_And if all that can't hold you back...  
I'll jump for you._


End file.
